


WE'RE PREGNANT!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, New Family, Past Relationship(s), Paternity, Pregnancy (unexpected), Reade's a DADDY!, Tasha's Pregnant!, past hook-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: It's official: Reade is the Father of Tasha's baby, per the paternitytest that she's taken. She became pregnant about the time that sheand Reade became a couple, and she and OA parted ways. Therewas a very tiny possibility that OA might have been the Father,but Tasha was using birth control AND condoms during theiroccasional trysts (she and Reade don't use either-also, Her and OA's lastsexual encounter had been several weeks before Rapata becameofficial)





	1. NOW WE KNOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [WordsofSplendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofSplendor/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [AtlanticSamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlanticSamm/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts), [Asthetically_Adorable538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthetically_Adorable538/gifts), [Asthetically_Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Asthetically_Ocean), [Kam18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam18/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [SerpentBearer18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentBearer18/gifts), [ShadowAgent1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAgent1/gifts), [PurpleJayBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJayBird/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [AAVasconcelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/gifts), [wicca7002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicca7002/gifts), [cindythechef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindythechef/gifts), [pcamxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcamxx/gifts), [GroovyChickens01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyChickens01/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [saltwatergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatergirl/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [Anam_Cara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Cara/gifts), [102301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/102301/gifts), [liam22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/gifts), [btrimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btrimble/gifts), [uselessfacts08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessfacts08/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts).

> Kind of a long drabble with multiple Chapters

In her and Reade's living room, Tasha Zapata serves OA Zidan, her ex  
hook up (pre-Rapata) a beer, taking water for herself.

Good to see you Son. You finally clipped that beard!

It was time. You look good, 'MOM'

Thanks. SO...Reade is the Father. You dodged a bullet, Playa.  
The document she hands him is an official one, which states  
that the probability of Edgar Reade being the Father of the child  
she's carrying as 99.8%.

OA nods, and hands the document back, along with a rueful smile.

C'mon, Man...like THAT?! I admit I might not be ready to be a Father  
at this point, but DAMN. I would have stood my ground, you know that.

SORRY, sorry. What I mean is, we were pretty careful, the situation being what it  
was-condoms AND the PILL; so I'm not real shocked at the paternity results. He and  
I don't use either, and things are a lot farther along than occasional hook-ups.  
We had a good time, OA, but we weren't thinking LONG-TERM-at least I WASN'T.

No, that describes us perfectly. Congrats. (They touch beer bottle to drinking glass.)

You and Maggie Bell, then? She's cute, as I remember. Nice figure.

Yeah-all that. Some bumps, but mostly good. She lost her husband a few  
years ago. It turns out that she's finally ready to see if she and I can work.

Same as with us, I guess-Catholic, Muslim? WE were just kicking it, but if you  
are both willing to work at it, who knows. You WANT TO, correct?

I DO. You know-

OUR baby would have been a lady killer boy, or a drop dead  
gorgeous girl.

Tasha gives him a friendly smile. I KNOW-RIGHT?!

I'm happy for you, Tasha. I hear good things about Reade. Guy's going places.

Yeah. He's been eying that AD chair for a while.

I'd better get going. My best to Reade, and to you. Don't be a stranger, yeah?

You either. 

Just before departing, he stops and turns serious. 'Hey-don't stay with Reade just because of  
the Baby, you know?

No-I'm in love with him, and he's in love with me. He was engaged to be married, and he broke it off  
before we even knew about the Baby. It's real.

Okay, then-I had to ask, 'cause I care about you-you know that... 'Night.


	2. EDGAR READE-YOU ARE THIS BABY'S PAPPY!

Zapata gets authorization from her Boyfriend to take the rest of the afternoon, which she spends  
at their shared residence. She is slightly concerned about Reade's reaction to the news of his impending  
fatherhood. They've not discussed the possibility of starting a family, and their relationship is not yet completely  
on solid foundation. They are sure of their feelings for one another...there are still many possible obstacles to their  
future happiness. The certainty of the baby's paternity lifts an enormous weight from her chest.The man in question  
interrupts her musings about two hours later (deciding to end his his own shift early, concerned that she may be ill.  
_I'm not sick-yet!_, she'd quipped, serving him a beer (declining one for herself), earning a puzzled look from  
the new arrival.

"Explain that," he utters, in a deep, authoritative tone.

"Back BACK, Assistant Director Reade...FBI HQ is back THAT WAY....I don't take orders here."

Reade raises his eyebrows, cuts his eyes toward the closed Master bedroom door

"We're not in there right now-we're out here."

The raised eyebrows again (he means three days ago, once events had moved from the bedroom to the sofa they're seated  
on.

"Shut up!!, she'd snapped annoyed. I have some news." He reads the document three times, and after the third perusal, a  
large smile blooms on his face.

"Don't be angry, OK.? I didn't do it on purpose."

In response, his embrace is strong, and his kiss profound. He sits back on the sofa, smiling to himself.

"Who else knows?"

"Ummm...that was a two-part 'don't be angry'...I told OA Zidan."

No response from Reade-at first..."Reade...?"

"Makes sense. He was a possibility.. It's fine."

"Don't...say 'it's fine', and then keep it buried inside until it comes bursting out one day."

"That will never happen."

They spend the next ten-fifteen minutes discussing dinner options, and decide that steak, salad, au gratin potatoes,  
and red wine (distilled water for the expectant Mother) will be tonight's fare. They order from a delivery restaurant  
referred by Weller, and the food is magnificent. Zapata asks if Reade has a preference for the Baby's sex. He responds  
that he'd like a Boy First, and a Girl after that. (_ A GIRL after that?...Hmmm _)

"We don't notify HR until we have to. For now, we keep it between Us and The Team. OA will keep it quiet?

"He won't do any thing to hurt my career."

"OK. Lions are on."

"Go LIONS?"

Reade feigns a resigned sigh." I suppose I HAVE to keep you ass now."


	3. IT'S PIPO!

The next morning, Reade informs the team of a few changes in the office dynamic: Zapata will remain in office, utilizing  
her computer skills to assist Patterson; Stuart will act as Lab Supervisor during the duration of the Patterson-Zapata project…  
also Brianna’s role is up-dated to Personal Assistant to the Director (while assisting Stuart in the Lab.) Weller and Jane  
remain in the field, along with Agents from an outer borough FBI hub-Jeff Martins and Roz Neweik-Weller, of course,  
will direct the fir team.

At 425, Zapata slips into Reade’s office for a quick word. She’s been thinking about it, and she prefers to stay home with  
the Baby after he/she is born-for at least a year. Edgar doesn’t disagree. She wonders if this a viable wish, financially, which  
he assures her that it is. Brianna knocks and pokes her head inside to advise them that they’re needed in the Lab.  
By the time that crisis is averted, Brianna presents her Boss with documents requesting that he verify the absence of an  
Unauthorized Personal Relationship Violating Bureau Policy (the prohibition against Supervisory Agents having romantic/dating  
relationships with subordinates whom are their DIRECT REPORTS:

(Natasha M.I. Zapata, Central Intelligence Agency, assigned to the New York Office of the Federal Bureau Of Investigation, of  
which I, Edgar M. Reade, am Assistant Director, are engaged in a personal relationship intimate/personal in nature. Ms. Zapata  
is an employee of a different Agency, and though she does report directly to me, she is an actual DIRECT REPORT of Deputy  
Director Jake Keaton, CIA.) He signs, scans, and submits the document to Human Resources (copying Keaton, The FBI Director  
and Deputy Director, and himself. HR will provide Tasha with a copy.

When he arrives home, he hears boisterous “yipping” (a small DOG?), and Tasha’s tell-tale guffawing laugh from the hallway.  
Inside, rolling about on the floor, a small black Yorkie zips to and fro excitedly, while the lovely Latina gives laughing chase.

“Baby! Isn’t he LOCO?!! His name’s Pipo!”

“Where’s Pipo LIVE? He needs to be heading that way.”

“He lives HERE, Silly! I got him from “OfferUp”…only $250.00…he has shots, paperwork…isn’t he great?!”

"Did we discuss this, at any point? I don’t recall.”

Slyly, Tasha admits that it was during sex the night previous. There it is, he concedes. Muttering about sneaky ass Women  
and their sneaky ways of using their sneaky feminine wiles to get their sneaky way, he gets a beer and seats himself on the  
sofa, resigned to being Pipo’s “Daddy”, as Tasha keeps calling him.


End file.
